


you come along because i love your face

by yugbammer (ryliner)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, chan is a wingman, changbin teaches felix korean!, felix as chans cousin, the best wingman, tutoring!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryliner/pseuds/yugbammer
Summary: There was nothing Changbin could say to change Chan's mind once it had been made up, and it had been (poorly) decided that Changbin would tutor Chan's baby cousin, Felix, in his Korean.





	you come along because i love your face

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time writing sk fic, so forgive me if this is shitty characterisation.

Felix, as it turned out, could not concentrate to save his life. 

It wasn't Changbin's fault, of course, and it was just bad luck for Felix that Changbin happened to have just as short a temper as Felix his attention span. It's a wonder Chan even suggested they work together in the first place, considering Changbin's colourful history of consistently terrifying the juniors (on purpose), but there was nothing Changbin could say to change Chan's mind once it had been made up, and it had been (poorly) decided that Changbin would tutor Chan's baby cousin in his Korean. 

("Shouldn't you ask Jisung?" Changbin begged, but to no avail. "Minho? Seungmin?  _Jeongin_? He's young, but he's awfully fluent, hyung." 

"True, but so are you." Chan said, grinning that stupid grin. His eyes crinkled at the corners. "Plus, you owe me, man. I--"

"--got me Loco's autograph free of charge, OK, asshole, you don't have to remind me," Changbin snapped, ignoring when Chan's smile only seemed to widen at his outburst.  _Dickwad_. He took a deep breath, and then exhaled in a prolonged sigh. "Fine," he started. " _Fine_ , I'll fucking do it. But give your devil cousin my number, 'cause I sure as hell am not texting him."

"Got it," Chan beamed, triumphant as usual.) 

And that was that. 

Now, seated at the study table in Changbin's room on a Tuesday afternoon, still dressed in their respective school uniforms, he could not stress how much he regretted that decision, already 3 seconds from rearranging Felix's guts with the mechanical pencil he kept refilling with lead to amuse himself from anything other than the Korean comprehension book laid out in front of him. It had been nearly twenty minutes of patient back-and-forth, of trying to convince Felix to  _focus,_ but with no progress made whatsoever, Changbin was seriously beginning to consider unhanging his father's prized Japanese katana from its place on the wall to, perhaps, encourage Felix with  _other methods_  -- and then maybe, to defend himself later against Chan, when the older would inevitably demand why Changbin had gone and slain his cousin. 

"Felix," Changbin tried again, forcing a smile. He tried to picture how Chan might handle the situation. "You still haven't answered this question. It's been ten minutes already." 

"Ten minutes?" Felix looked up from where he was rearranging eraser shavings into what seemed to spell out his own name on the table. His eyebrows furrowed as if greatly troubled. "Wow. That's a really short time. I was hoping we'd be done by now." 

"I was hoping so, too," Changbin spoke through gritted teeth. "But unfortunately, Korean isn't going to learn itself. OK?" 

Felix slumped in on himself at that. "I sure wish it would. This  _sucks_." 

_You suck_ , Changbin wanted to say.  _At Korean_ , but somehow, he managed to keep the words to himself.

Instead, he nudged the comprehension book a little closer to Felix, relieved when the boy didn't completely reject it. "Here," said Changbin, taking Felix's mechanical pencil and circling a line of characters. "The answer is in this sentence. I broke it down for you, see?" 

Felix stared down at the book for no longer than two seconds, before giving Changbin a pleading look. "I can't focus right now. It's too quiet." 

"Too quiet?"

"Too quiet," Felix confirmed, leaning back into his chair to study the ceiling. He seemed to take this chance to distract Changbin, side-eyeing him with interest. "You're a Senior, right?" And at Changbin's nod, Felix continued. "Shouldn't you be focusing on practice papers or whatever? Going to hag-won?" He pronounced the word as if it were two separate bodies, and Changbin tried not to grimace. "That's all Chris ever seems to do. Study, study, study. He never has time to hang out with me." 

"No one has time to hang out in Senior year," Changbin pointed out, with little patience. 

"I guess," Felix flicked an eraser shaving onto the floor, disinterested when it landed close by. He stretched out his legs underneath the table, apparently relaxed. "I don't need to know how to write and read in Korean, you know? I'm taking English courses all the way through to Uni." 

"You're lucky you're in an international school," said Changbin, sour that he was wasting a day of study on this. Felix gave no hint that he was even listening, eyes having fallen shut, but Changbin pressed on, frustrated and wanting Felix to work, or at least care. "If you were in a Korean school, you'd be torn to shreds in a second. No one has time to make exceptions for lazy foreigners." 

"But I'm not in Korean school, and I'm no foreigner," Felix argued half-heartedly, eyes still closed. "I'm Korean, man." 

" _Hyung_ ," Changbin corrected, tempted to call this lesson off altogether. It seemed to be such a waste to try and teach Felix, who was disinterested and passive, but Changbin quickly pushed the dark thoughts from his mind. Instead, he tapped Felix's wrist with the mechanical pencil, offering a stern glare when Felix reluctantly peeked open one eye. "Lee Yongbok," Changbin took to using Felix's Korean name, knowing how much it frustrated the younger boy. He continued before Felix could respond, not wanting to hear out any of his complaints. "Look, let's make a deal, OK? If you do this problem..." Changbin trailed off, unsure of where he was going with this. "I'll..." 

"You'll what?" Felix asked, curious. 

Changbin sat up straighter as he thought of something. "I'll give you a reward. But only if you do your work." 

"I don't even know what the reward is. How will I know if it's worth it?" 

"D'you want this reward to turn into a punishment?" Changbin held his hand in a fist underneath the table, trying hard not to lash out.

Something told him Chan was actually serious about wanting him to play nice with Felix, and he sort of understood that --  _sympathised_ , even. He couldn't imagine being in Felix's place, having to move from somewhere he considered home, to a country where he couldn't even speak the language, as well as be expected to learn it in a matter of months. Changbin was known to blanch at even a word of spoken English, so he supposed he should be more considerate of Felix's less than cooperative attitude; even though it was so  _difficult_  to keep his temper in check. 

Felix's phone vibrated from where it was on the table, and his hand twitched as if wanting to reach out. 

"Don't you dare," Changbin narrowed his eyes, using the mechanical pencil to nudge the phone further from Felix's reach. He received a huff in response, but chose to ignore it. "Anyway, aren't you going to take me up on my offer?" He asked instead, hoping to entice Felix into getting a few questions out of the way. 

Felix tilted his head, as if considering it. "Maybe. Are you going to tell me what the reward is?"

"No," said Changbin, a little snappish. "And I think you're somehow forgetting that I'm doing you a favour, you know? I don't have to be here, first of all, and I sure as hell don't have to  _reward_  you for what's already expected." Changbin felt a little bad as Felix's expression dropped at the sharp words, but he continued without hesitation. "You should have abilities further than just conversing with the convenience store cashier in broken sentences. It's what your Mum wants, and Chan, and..." Changbin swallowed, looking away. "And me. And you're not leaving Korea any time soon, so you might as well suck it up and learn the language." Changbin paused, taking a deep breath. "OK?"  

Felix stayed quiet for a few moments following Changbin's rant, so long that Changbin was beginning to think he was getting a cold shoulder. But before he could speak up and roast Felix for being so immature as to ignore him, Felix sat up a little straighter, and reached for the mechanical pencil by himself. 

"The answer is in this sentence?" he mumbled, staring down at the comprehension text. 

Changbin's heart skipped a beat as Felix hovered over the exercise book, albeit a little reluctantly, and he quickly leaned forward to help before Felix could change his mind. "Yes, yes. It's in there -- you just need to refer to the question to pick it out." 

"OK," said Felix, eyebrows scrunching together in a furrow. 

He was silent for a second longer, as if still unsure, before he started to sound the Korean characters out-loud in fragmented parts. And although his pronunciation was a little slow, and the words slightly accented, it actually wasn't  _that bad_ , and Changbin listened carefully for any mistakes in his reading, but could find none. It took a half minute more for Felix to actually click his mechanical pencil and jot down an answer, but when Changbin leaned in to check, it was correct, and the tight knot in his chest gave way to a feeling of relief that Felix wasn't totally incapable. 

"Good job," Changbin praised, genuinely pleased. 

"Thanks," Felix preened, forgetting that this was only one of at least fifteen comprehension questions. "Can I have my reward now?" 

Changbin offered a sheepish grimace at that. He'd completely forgotten about suggesting a reward, and his mind blanked while trying to think of one on the spot. "Uh, I guess." There was no point in being dishonest, so he added on, "But you must know, there never really was a reward. Whatever I give you, you'll just have to ask for." 

"I get to choose my reward?" Felix's expression brightened.

"Sure," Changbin shrugged, figuring that whatever Felix could come up with, it wouldn't be so bad. "So what d'you want?" 

Felix quieted for a minute, stretching his legs out again and bringing a hand to his chin. He gave Changbin a lopsided smile, one so alike Chan's that it was infuriating, before saying, "I want a kiss," as if it were so simple, and as if Changbin wasn't completely floored by Felix's continuing impertinence. He was at least a year younger than Changbin, and yet here he was acting like he had the upper hand, smug and maddeningly cocky. 

"You want a  _kiss_?" Changbin hated the flushness he felt in his cheeks. 

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" Felix's smirk tugged into a grin, so irritatingly handsome that Changbin felt angry at himself for even thinking as such.

He couldn't quite believe that Felix was into guys, and him of all people, and the thought sends him into a fluster. "I'm not going to give you a kiss," said Changbin, a spluttered sentence, but firm nonetheless. "You're my best friend's baby cousin. Aren't you like, I don't know, twelve?" 

"I'm  _seventeen_ ," Felix bristled, a reaction that would be hilarious in any other situation. He quickly calmed. "And Chris won't mind. He set us up, after all." 

"He  _what_?" Changbin could not -- no,  _would not_  believe what he was hearing. 

"Yeah," Felix confirmed, apparently amused. He nudged at Changbin's foot underneath the table with his own, teasing as he continued. "I told him I found you cute when he posted a selca of the two of you on Instagram, so being the helpful  _hyung_  he always has been, he convinced you to tutor me in Korean."

"You asked for this?" Changbin demanded, face still feeling warm. "Then why the hell have you been acting like such a jerk?" 

"Because," Felix jutted his lower lip out into a pout. Changbin hated how cute he looked, and how he was starting to notice the endearing dust of freckles atop Felix's nose in the sunlight. "Korean is boring, but I needed an excuse to hang out with you. It was only luck that you decided to use some sort of reward system, which, speaking of, can I claim my reward now? You still haven't told me whether or not I can kiss you, but judging by your blush, I'm assuming it's a yes." 

"You're so horrendously full of yourself," Changbin murmured, feeling lost. "Did you know that?"  

"I did know that," Felix laughed, a sure thing. 

There was no denying that he was attractive, which Changbin had noticed instantly but just kept quiet about. This was Chan's cousin after all. He'd thought Chan would have him killed for even thinking such things about his precious baby cousin, but if what Felix said was true, about how Chan had been in on this too, then Changbin couldn't find any reason to continue filtering his thought process, and fell subject to a series of quirks about Felix that he'd observed throughout their lesson -- like how  _cute_  he was in his school uniform -- but refused to acknowledge. Felix was handsome, is the final conclusion, and Changbin swore the room had risen in temperature by at least ten degrees since they sat down together at the beginning of the hour. 

"You're sure?" Changbin spoke at last, to which Felix perked up. "That this is what you want?" 

"Duh," Felix said, eyes glinting. "You want me to say it again, do you? Is it because you like the thought of us kissing?" 

"Don't be stupid," Changbin quickly dismissed, determined to claim back the upper hand. Felix was too daring for his own good, but two could play at that. "Alright," he said, acting as if it were some big chore Felix had set for him. "I'll kiss you. Go on then, why d'you look so shocked?" Changbin smirked as Felix's expression shifted from surprised to annoyed in only a second at how the tables turned, Changbin snaking his arm around the back of Felix's chair to sit close. 

"You're seriously going to kiss me?" Felix demanded, as if Changbin were pulling his leg. He seemed suspicious, but at the same time, excited. 

"Only if you close your eyes," Changbin reasoned, tilting his head. 

"Okay," Felix agreed, quick to shut his eyes tight, lips already puckered.

Changbin tried not to laugh at how adorable the action was, and he let his hand fall onto Felix's shoulder, unable to hold back the breath of laughter this time as Felix shivered at the mild touch. "Here we go," said Changbin, edging in closer, excruciatingly slow on purpose. "A reward, just like I promised," Changbin teased, and then leaned in the last few inches to press his lips to Felix's cheek, holding the kiss for less than two seconds before pulling away with an exaggerated smack, bursting into laughter as soon as Felix's eyes flew open with disbelief.  

"Changbin!" Felix huffed with indignation. "I said a  _kiss_. Not a  _cheek_  kiss." 

"A cheek kiss?" Changbin repeated, poking fun now. He liked how Felix's eyes betrayed each and every emotion, relaying his absolute incredulity at the situation. "Still sounds like a kiss to me,  _which_ , by the way, was what you asked for. Wasn't it?"  

"I want my real kiss," Felix insisted, his frown weakening to show he was holding back a smile. "On the lips, this time." 

"Okay," Changbin nodded, and then let go of Felix's shoulder to take hold of his mechanical pencil. "Then you can answer the rest of these questions. This is a reward system, isn't it?" 

Felix's eyes glittered, before he snatched the mechanical pencil from Changbin's hand. "I'm gonna get fifteen kisses," he said, more to himself than Changbin, and bent over the comprehension book to get to work without any protest whatsoever. Changbin swore his heart did  _not_  flutter at the sudden determination in Felix's tone, especially not because he now knew he was the cause, and he leaned back in his chair all cool-like to avoid Felix sighting out his blush. He's sure the junior would never let him live it down if he knew how light Changbin felt inside, stomach bursting with butterflies, and he grabbed his phone to text Chan obscenities while Felix worked through the questions with newfound diligence at the promise of a kiss. 

Felix, as it turned out, could concentrate just fine after all. It just took a little negotiation, that's all. 

**Author's Note:**

> and there we have it! i admit, i'm not as much a sucker for changlix as i am for jilix, but i thought this tutor trope would be so suited for them. i hope u like it, and if u did, do leave a comment as it makes MY heart flutter like felix makes changbin's.... ;) stan stray kids u all!!!!!!!!
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/yugbammer) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/yugbammer) . come hmu if u want~


End file.
